


twice daily (or one every 6 to 8 hours when required)

by littletrenchcoatangel



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Q takes pills, but it could be for anything, he's probably depressed, i didn't really specify, i'm not sure what to tag this with, quite a lot of them, use your imagination you're a shipper for pete's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletrenchcoatangel/pseuds/littletrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a crack in the tile by the sink in your bathroom<br/>(not a single blue thing is taken in for evidence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	twice daily (or one every 6 to 8 hours when required)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess something happens to Q. Not exactly sure what, but his cardigan gets stained when it does.
> 
> Should I have some kind of warning here? I'm not even sure.
> 
> Also I'm sorry in advance because I know I probably got the quote wrong.
> 
> ~oh my god it's not sterek/teen wolf what is this~

there's a crack in the tile by the sink in your bathroom

(not a single blue thing is taken in for evidence)

-

the mug is practically a novelty item

your colleague bought it from a corner store when you got the job and you haven't used another one since

it's place at the edge of your keyboard is not earned but always cleared

-

the mug, chipped and broken and spread across the floor as it may be, is one of the first things they take in as evidence

-

your mother gave you your first cardigan when you were twelve

the same not-quite-green as your eyes, it was your favourite thing to wear even if it was too big and the other children bullied you because of it

you didn't care; it was something of your mother that you could take with you anywhere

-

blood-stained and vomit-soaked, they take your favourite cardigan with them when they leave

-

your father's first and only gift was his eyesight

every photograph you have of him has your own eyes staring back at you from behind square-rimmed glasses similar to those you inherited at the age of ten

the other children got a kick out of them, and because of them they put a kick into you

your rebuttals to their inherent 'four eyes' calls never seemed to do you any justice; you figured they were just as blind as you

-

one lens missing and the other cracked, your glasses are sent to the lab for testing before anyone even looks at your mug

-

your brains are from your grandfather on your mother's side

incredibly intelligent man, they told you. brighter even than the sun that shines on this very day.

he invented folding chairs and portable televisions and all kinds of things no one ever thought could exist

(not really, but you liked to imagine so. he never invented anything but other brilliant ways to die.)

-

he's the reason you've got the little blue capsules, too

-

they claim to miss you, you would have doubted that if you'd given yourself the chance to

-

they send the only other item left to the lab to get more accurate results, hoping to figure out just what you've done

-

(sometimes, a trigger needs to be pulled)

-

the results come back

-

("or not pulled", says the man. "it's hard to know when you're in your pajamas")

-

you're missing a tooth, and there's a pink pill in your stomach

-

sometimes a trigger does need to be pulled

(but there are far more subtle ways to kill a man)

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE ME FEEDBACK. I LOVE FEEDBACK. I NEED FEEDBACK. IT FEEDS MY SOUL.
> 
> Also I suppose I should explain that I kind of have this headcanon that Q was introduced to the world of MI6 because of his grandfather (who invented new ways to die, remember? exploding pens. geddit?), and his parents were killed at various points during his childhood (his father near the time of his birth, and his mother during his teenage years), so he was raised by his grandparents who died when he got to the age of... whatever the legal age for being an adult is in England. And... yeah. MI6 realised his potential and 'adopted' him as a trainee/apprentice/intern kind of thing and he gradually built his way up to becoming Q.


End file.
